linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead by Sunrise
Dead by Sunrise (formerly known as Snow White Tan), also known as DBS, is the American rock side-project of Linkin Park frontman Chester Bennington. Alongside with band members of Julien-K, the American rock band debuted their first studio album, Out of Ashes on October 13, 2009, before they went on current hiatus since 2011. Formation The band started to form in 2005 while Chester Bennington was writing songs for Linkin Park's third studio album Minutes to Midnight. According to Bennington, "I came up with a few songs that felt and sounded really good, but I knew they weren’t right stylistically for Linkin Park. They were darker and moodier than anything I’d come up with for the band. So I decided to work on them on my own rather than turn them over and have them transformed into Linkin Park tracks." History Recording of the band's debut album began in July 2008 after touring for Linkin Park had finished. Working simultaneously on his solo album and Linkin Park's next record, Bennington recorded Out of Ashes with producer Howard Benson and bandmates from Julien-K. Bennington wrote most of the songs on an acoustic guitar before working with his band to reshape the track into hard rock, a ballad, or even removing all rock influence and creating a synth-driven track. Linkin Park bandmate Mike Shinoda confirmed that Out of Ashes is "much more of a rock album Linkin Park's albums." Also of note, Bennington participated in all aspects of creating the record, including programming and production. A continual theme of self abuse carries on through out the albums as Chester tackles subjects such as drug addiction, alcoholism and depression. Mike Shinoda had later stated that Linkin Park's new album would be different than anything before- much more experimental than Minutes to Midnight. He clearly said that the rock-edge had been delivered by Chester Bennington on his side-project and hence Linkin Park didn't necessarily need to make an alternative record. Second studio album In a 2009 interview with Billboard, Bennington said that "this isn't a one-time thing for us. Every five years or so I could imagine there'd be a Dead By Sunrise record." Despite this, in 2010, he has stated there was a small chance a new album may be created. The frontman also noted that because of Linkin Park's new direction "it becomes very difficult to choose where the songs that he writes will go." On November 4, 2011, Bennington's wife, Talinda, revealed that Dead by Sunrise will perform at the 2011 Stars of the Season Gala event, which will focus on raising donations for pediatric rehabilitation. In 2012, on the 5th of November, Bennington made a post to Facebook (when he posted to Facebook that his Facebook page and profile is verified to Twitter on March 26th, 2013) about the new Dead By Sunrise album on his official page "Chester Charles Bennington". On Facebook, he put a post to his official Facebook page as he says this: "NEW DEAD BY SUNRISE ALBUM Ryan Shuck and Amir Derakh from Julien-K, also from My side project Dead By Sunrise were recently interviewed by LaberPlanet, a German site. During the 15 minute interview, the interviewer asked both Ryan and Amir if they had anything for fans to expect, either from Julien-K or Dead by Sunrise, and Ryan answered that they have talked to To me about Dead by Sunrise and in order for a new album to come out the timing has to line up, meaning they all have to be in between one of Linkin Park’s and Julien-K’s records to come together and make a Dead by Sunrise record, later Ryan said that the new Dead by Sunrise record will be more raw and emotional as it was intended with the first, less produced, more on their own, he said it will be better than the first and people will see a new side of Me it's really something that i will do in the new album that’s going to be incredible." On March 26, 2013, he also put this on Facebook along with what he told his fans about his page and profile pic being verified by his Twitter page: "This year or the next one The new dead by sunrise album will be out we already making some work" On March 31, 2013, Bennington also posted up on his official Facebook page as he states that he has written lyrics to share, although they are not finished, and that it might be changed for a few words, as he talks about DBS. He says he's got the lyrics, calling the song the same name as the band he formed for 8 years, even for the fans to like the album. This is the link for Chester Bennington's official Facebook page that's been verified by his Twitter page: Offical Chester Charles Bennington on Facebook verified by Twitter Hiatus, departure of Elias Andra During a Love And Death concert played at an event by The Whosoevers on April 20, 2012, Elias Andra announced that he had converted to Christianity in November 2011 and that he has left the band, while being replaced with a new drummer named Frank Zummo for this band and Julien-K in 2012 before the band went currently on hiatus. Members Current * Chester Bennington — lead vocals, guitars, synth (2005 — present) * Ryan Shuck — rhythm guitars, backing vocals (2005 — present) * Amir Derakh — lead & rhythm guitars, synth, programming, bass guitars (2005 — present) * Anthony Valcic — keyboards, programming, synth (2005 — present) * Frank Zummo — drums (2012 — present) * Brandon Belsky — bass guitars, additional synth & programming (2005 — present) Former * Elias Andra — drums, percussion (2005 — 2012) Discography * Out of Ashes (2009) Singles * Crawl Back In * Let Down * Inside of Me * Too Late * Fire Promotional singles * In the Darkness References Category:Bands